With All My Heart :: YooSu
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: Junsu akhirnya bertemu dengan yoochun, sahabat kecil nya.. tapi keadaan yoochun meng khawatirkan.. dan junsu malah mengambil tidakan yg salah, atau malah sebalik nya? Summ aneh! RnR aja yahh! XD


**Title: With All My Heart**

**Author: Sacha/ Sacha Luph Changmin**

**Pair: YooSu**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING: ALUR CEPAT, N' MAYBE BNYAK TYPO(S) NY.. XD**

angin berhembus kesana kemari tanpa tujuan.. tapi tidak hal nya junsu, ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya dengan tujuan ke rumah sakit.

-Junsu POV-

aku mendapat kabar teman kecilku sudah pulang dari US, aku senang dan juga sedih.. karena aku harus menemui nya di rumah sakit… sudah 10tahun aku menunggunya, dan ia kembali dengan kabar yg mengecewakan hatiku..

kini aku berada di dalam rumah sakit.. bau nya sungguh menyengat di hidungku.. aku membenci bau rumah sakit.. kutanya pada petugas rumah sakit di mana ruangan yoochun.. aku benar2 kaget dengan apa yg kulihat, kalian tau.. yoochun terbaring di atas kasur dengan wajah pucat, dan lebih kurus dari terakhir yg kulihat dulu..

" jun…su… "kudengar suaranya memanggilku yg terdengar sangat lemah

" yoochun… waeyo? kamu sakit apa? kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini? "tanyaku khawatir

" a…ku….tidak…apa2…. jantungku…hanya….kembali…. melemah…. "jawabnya pelan

" hanya? kamu tau, kamu bisa saja meninggal dengan jantungmu yg seperti itu.. "jelasku

" aku….tidak….apa2….su…. aku…hanya….ingin….pulang…UHUK…UHUK… "katanya sambil terbatuk2

" tapi keadaanmu masih parah chun…kamu belum boleh pulang… "

" aku ingin pulang…aku ingin jalan2 denganmu…dan bermain bersamamu seperti dulu… "

" chun, aku akan selalu di sampingmu…kamu tidak perlu keluar dari rumah sakit ini, karena aku sendiri yg akan datang setiap hari kesini…menemanimu sampai kamu sembuh… "jelasku

" tapi su.. "

" aku mohon chun… aku ingin lihat kamu sehat lagi… aku ingin lihat seorang park yoochun pulih dari penyakitnya dan bermain bersama lagi denganku.. "kataku memotong ucapan yoochun.

aku tidak mau lagi dengar kata penolakan dari mulutnya.. sudah cukup melihat org yg kucintai terbaring di rumah sakit dengan sangat lemah.. aku ingin ia sembuh, aku ingin lihat kembali senyuman nya..

" baiklah su.. aku akan berusaha…untuk cepat sembuh…agar kita…bisa bermain bersama lagi… "

" begitu dong… chun.. kamu belum memberi tauku kenapa 10tahun lalu kamu tiba2 ke US… "

" ah…aniya…tidak…apa2… hanya mengikuti appa, karena appa ada urusan d US…. "

setelah kami berbincang2 cukup lama, tiba2 yoochum memegang dadanya.

" chun waeyo? "tanyaku

" da…dadaku….sakit….su…. "jawabnya

aku panik.. tak ada perbuatan lain kecuali memanggil dokter.. aku benar2 bodoh.. ia adalah org yg kucintai, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa2 saat melihat ia kesakitan..

" silahkan anda tunggu di luar.. "kata dokter yg memeriksa yoochun padaku

aku diluar ruangan hanya bisa duduk dengan keringat bercucuran… seperti layaknya istri sedang menunggu suaminya..

chun, semoga kamu baik2 saja… aku sungguh tak ingin melihatmu terpuruk kembali…

setelah sekian lama kutunggu, akhirnya dokter pun keluar dari kamar yoochun.

" dok, bagaimana keadaan yoochun? dia baik2 saja kan? "tanyaku

" anda tenang dulu.. pasien baik2 saja… hanya saja… "jawaban dokter terputus

" waeyo? hanya apa? "

" jantung pasien semakin melemah, sehingga virus2 yg ada di dalam jantung pasien semakin susah untuk dikeluarkan.. dan itu mengakibatkan umur pasien semakin singkat.. "jelas dokter itu

" mwo? dokter, kamu harus menyembuhkan yoochun! yoochun harus segera sembuh dok…..! "kataku

aku tak menyangka separah itu penyakit yoochun.. waeyo? kenapa bukan aku yg mendapat penyakit itu? aku sungguh tak mau kehilangan yoochun..

" penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan dengan pencangkok kan jantung… anda tenang saja… kami para dokter di rumah sakit ini akan berusaha sebaik mungkin mencari jantung yg cocok dengan pasien.. "kata dokter itu menenangkanku

" jeongmal? aku mohon dokter, carikan jantung yg cocok dengan nya secepat mungkin.. "

" ne…kami akan berusaha.. "jawab dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ku

yoochun bisa disembuhkan… dan yoochun pasti sembuh…

aku masuk kedalam ruangan yoochun, dan melihat yoochun masih terbaring di kasur dengan beberapa alat di sekitarnya.. aku sedih melihatnya seperti ini..

" chun, kamu bisa sembuh.. kamu akan sembuh… kamu harus berusaha chun… "kataku pada yoochun yg masih menutup matanya

hari demi hari telah berlalu, kini 3bulan sudah terlewat tapi yoochun tidak juga membuka matanya. setiap hari aku datang menjenguk nya untuk menceritakan kejadian yg kualami, buku2 cerita, dan juga menaruh bunga matahari setiap paginya di vas bunga yg terletak di meja yg tak jauh dari yoochun tertidur

tapi hari ini, dokter mengatakan padaku,ahjusshi dan juga ahjumma, tidak ada jantung yg cocok dengan yoochun.

aku melihat wajah ajusshi dan ahjumma terlihat sangat sedih.. tapi aku sangat ingin yoochun pulih dari sakit nya..

" dok, aku ingin mendonorkan jantungku untuk yoochun.. "kataku

" junsu-ah, apa yg kamu lakukan? pendonoran ini bisa merenggut nyawamu… "tanya ahjumma yg masih terisak2

" tidak apa2 ahjumma…. kalau dengan ini yoochun bisa membuka matanya dan kembali sehat, aku rela memberikan jantungku ini pada yoochun.. "

" tapi…junsu… "

" dok, kapan jantungku bisa diperiksa? "tanyaku pada dokter tanpa memperdulikan perkataan ahjumma

" baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kamu ikuti saya ke ruang lab… dan hasilnya akan keluar besok hari.. "

" ne.. "jawabku sambil mengikuti dokter ke ruang lab

setelah mengikuti tes, aku kembali ke ruangan yoochun, di sana masih ada ahjusshi dan ahjumma yg masih menangis

" junsu-ah, gomawo… "kata ahjusshi

" ne..jeongmall gomawo junsu-ah… "tambah ahjumma sambil memeluk ku

" ne…ahjumma, ahjusshi.. lebih baik kalian pulang… kalian pasti sangat lelah.. aku akan berada di sini menjaga yoochun.. "kataku

" apa kamu yakin ingin menjaga yoochun sendiri? "tanya ahjumma

" ne..aku yakin ahjumma… "

" kalau begitu ahjusshi dan ahjumma pulang dulu ya.. "kata ahjusshi

setelah ahjusshi dan ahjumma pulang, aku mengeluarkan air mata yg sejak tadi kutahan..

chun, kamu akan segera sembuh… aku akan memberikan jantungku padamu…

(esok hari)

hari ini dokter akan memberikan hasil lab ku yg kemarin, ahjusshi dan ahjumma sudah datang. setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya dokter pun keluar.. aku membaca hasil lab yg diberikan oleh dokter.. aku cukup terkejut dengan hasil lab itu, ka…karena hasilnya 'cocok'…..

" kapan operasinya dilakukan dok? "tanyaku

" kapan saja.. terserah si pendonor mau menentukan kapan harinya.. "jawab dokter

" ka…kalau hari ini bisa? "tanyaku langsung

" ne…bisa saja…tapi apakah anda siap? "tanya dokter memastikan

" ne…aku siap…. "jawabku mantap

" junsu-ah…apa secepat itu kamu ingin operasi ini di lakukan? "tanya ahjusshi

" ne…lebih cepat lebih baik… "

(ruang operasi)

kini aku terbaring di kasur yg bersebelahan dengan kasur yoochun.. aku sungguh sedih melihat keadaan nya..

tuhan, aku mohon sembuhkan yoochun.. biarkan yoochun yg menghidupi jantung pemberianmu padaku ini.. biarkan aku memberikan jantungku pada org yg sangat kucintai… dan aku ada permohonan terakhir, tolong berhasilkan operasi ini… biarkan yoochun kembali hidup dengan tubuh yg sehat…

setelah lampu operasi menyala, dan dokter menyuntik kan cairan bius ke tanganku, aku tak melihat apa2 lagi.. semuanya putih bagaikan kapas..

-Junsu POV end-

cukup lama operasi itu dilakukan. sekitar 3jam kemudian, lampu operasi pun dimatikan dan dokter keluar menemui appa dan eomma yoochun.

" bagaimana dok? yoochun dan junsu tidak apa2 kan? "tanya eomma yoochun

" ne..yoochun anak anda tidak apa2.. operasi berhasil.. tapi… pasien yg satu nya lagi, ia… tidak tertolong… "jawab dokter

" mwo? mad….madsud dokter….ju…junsu meninggal? "tanya appa yoochun

" ne…kami sudah berusaha dengan semua kemampuan kami… mianhae… "kata dokter

" ANDWEEEE! "teriak eomma yoochun lalu langsung masuk ke dalam ruang operasi

di dalam ruang operasi, 2 kasur yg tidak ajuh jarak nya, yoochun terbaring di kasur yg satu.. dengan beberapa alat masih menempel di tubuhnya. sedangkan di kasur yg satu, terbaring junsu dengan wajah pucat yg sudah tidak mengenakan alat apapun ditubuhnya mereka yg ada di tempat itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan kenyataan yg ada..

2hari kemudian, yoochun pun pulih dari koma ny..

-Yoochun POV-

gelap…itu kata pertama yg keluar dari mulutku… aku melihat sekelilingku.. hanya ada appa dan eomma di sampingku.. dimana dia? dimana junsu? bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan selalu menemaniku sampai aku sembuh..

" appa…eomma…apakah aku sudah sembuh? dan aku sudah boleh pulang? "tanyaku

" ne…yoochun-ah, kamu sudah sembuh.. dan besok kamu sudah boleh pulang… "jawab eomma

" lalu dimana junsu? kenapa ia tidak datang menjenguk ku? "

appa dan eomma tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam.. kelakuan mereka membuatku bingung.. kenapa mereka kelihatan sedih?

" ju…junsu…sudah….tidak…ada… "kata appa akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku

" ma…madsud appa? "tanyaku semakin bingung dengan jawaban appa

tidak ada? memangnya junsu kemana?

" madsud appa, junsu…sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini…. ia tidak akan bisa menjengukmu lagi… "jawab appa

junsu tdak ada lagi di dunia ini? tidak bisa menjenguk ku….lagi?

" a…apa madsud appa….junsu meninggal? "tanyaku dengan suara bergetar

" n…ne….junsu mendonorkan jantungnya untuk mu…sehingga ia yg tidak tertolong… "jawab eomma

" andwe….andwe….andwe! kalian pasti bercanda…tidak mungkin junsu meninggal… tidak mungkin junsu pergi meninggalkan ku… "kataku tak mau percaya

junsu meninggal…aku tak mau percaya itu… harusnya aku yg meninggal! kenapa harus junsu?

" itu benar yoochun-ah, sekarang ayo ikut appa dan eomma ke kuburan junsu.. "ajak appa sambil melepas alat2 yg menempel di tubuhku

karena aku tak mau mempercayai hal itu, appa dan eomma mengantarkanku ke kuburan, yg batu nisan itu tertulis nama junsu..

" eomma,kenapa batu ini bertuliskan nama junsu? kenapa eomma? "tanyaku yg mulai mengeluarkan air mata

" ne…ini karena benar junsu, yoochun-ah… junsu telah memberikan jantung nya padamu… "jawab eomma

" ne…oh ya, sebelum junsu melakukan operasi tersebut, ia menitipkan surat ini pada appa untuk mu.. "kata appa sambil memberiku sebuah surat

Dear Yoochun,

anyeong chun, kalau sekarang kamu sedang membaca surat ini, pasti aku sudah tidak ada… mianhae chun, aku mendonorkan jantungku tanpa memberitaumu… tapi itu karena aku ingin kamu sembuh… dan juga karena aku mencintaimu chun… aku tau ini menjijikan, seorang pria mencintai sesama jenisnya.. tapi itulah perasaanku yg sebenarnya…

chun, sejak kecil aku sudah menyukaimu… sampai akhirnya beberapa bulan lalu kita bertemu lagi, aku tetap mencintaimu chun… aku tak tahan melihatmu kesakitan dengan keadaan seperti itu, aku tak mau melihatmu kesakitan lagi… chun, berahagialah dengan org yg kamu cintai… karena dengan kamu berbahagia, aku juga akan bahagia.. sarange chun… jeongmal sarange….

dari org yg mencintaimu, junsu.

ju…junsu mencintaiku? kenapa ia tidak bilang dari dulu? junsu, saranghae…. kenapa kamu mendonorkan jantungmu untuk ku? apa kamu tidak tau rasanya menerima organ tubuh dari org yg kita cintai? sakit su… tapi aku tidak akan menyia2kan pemberianmu padaku su… aku akan berbahagia demi bagianmu juga…

(4tahun kemudian)

lihat su, kini aku sudah mempunyai seorang istri dan juga 3 anak laki2… 'junsu,yoosu,suchun' itu nama anak2ku… gomawo su… sampai sekarang dengan seluruh hatiku, aku akan merawat anak2ku demi mu juga…

(END)

gaje yah?  
>=w=a<br>hmmm  
>RnR aja dehh<br>XP


End file.
